Vegas, Harry, Vegas!
by Chooch77
Summary: After his third year, Harry goes to Vegas on recommendation by Remus and Sirius. Harry then wakes up a week to two weeks later with two girls in bed with him and a light on in the kitchen. Grey Harry. Powerful Harry. Godlike Harry. Mass harem of DC super heroines and super Villainesses. Weasley minus Fred, George, and Charlie. Dumbledore and Snape mass bashing. Ministry bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write something new, but I had to study for exams and had an upper Respiratory infection. This took away a lot of my free time and I had the energy to do nothing else. I am also trying to get to tenth prestige on COD MW2 and gain all the titles and emblems. I am so close!**

**Okay, enough of the rant about why I haven't been writing. Time for the new story!**

**Okay, I know you are all thinking, "New story, what about the old ones?" But, I HAVEN'T GIVEN ANY OF THEM UP! It is just that this is an idea that has been moving around in my head a lot since I first got it. It is based off of Blood Brandy's Vegas challenge. It is called VEGAS, Harry, Vegas!**

**Each chapter title will have a pun. See if you can guess it. Whoever guesses it gets to say one person that should be in the harem.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DC Universe, or any other crossover I may use. I do, however, own this idea that is being used.**

**Chapter 1: The Hangover**

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. Are you wondering why he had a splitting headache? It's because his godfather and 3rd year DADA teacher had decided that giving him an aging potion and having him get drunk and play poker was a good idea. Normally, Remus would have disagreed and put a stop to Sirius' plans, however, after being chewed out and called confused by the Ministry due to helping Sirius Black escape, Remus decided that getting drunk was a good idea.

Harry conjured up a clock and saw that it was 2:30 pm. Harry wondered how long he had been out and then conjured up a calendar.

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head as soon as he saw the date. At least a week to two weeks had passed since Harry had gone to Vegas and he had gotten drunk with his teacher and godfather.

The next thing Harry realized was the fact that he wasn't alone in the bed and had two people curled up beside him and someone in the kitchen.

Harry looked to the left and saw a short haired blonde with a cute face who was at least six feet. He then looked to his right and saw another blonde haired girl. This girl had longer hair and was the same height.

Harry then got a disturbing thought and looked under the blankets. He was relieved to find that the girls still had their clothes on, but then noticed something that made him pale.

The person on the right was wearing a Supergirl outfit and looked like her, while the right looked exactly like her clone, Galatea. His next thought was _If these girls don't kill me, Superman will._

"Morning," Said a voice from the kitchen.

Harry looked and saw a red haired, green skinned beauty in the kitchen that was covered in vines that made up a small dress. Harry immediately recognized this as Pamela Ivy aka Poison Ivy, one of the greatest (and hottest) super villainesses of all time.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Harry asked.

This question brought a frown from the petite Super villainess. "You don't remember anything?" Poison Ivy asked shocked.

"No," Harry started, "the last thing I remember is coming to Vegas a week to two weeks ago with Sirius and Remus."

Harry looked around for a second or two before realizing that he had a problem. "Where are Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked confused.

"Last I saw of them before you dragged me off to be one of your wives, the insane looking one was playing crabs with some higher class people, and the gloomy one was drunk and talking about how his condition would never allow him to have a wife." Pamela said with a shrug.

Harry listened to that closely and followed everything when something jumped out at him. "What do you mean 'one of my wives'?" Harry asked confused.

Pamela frowned at the fact that he really didn't remember anything before saying, "You married a lot of people in the last week, including those two lovely ladies on your bed."

Harry looked shocked and asked one of the first questions that came out of his mind, "I didn't marry any guys, did I?"

Harry then heard a quiet giggle from both sides of him and noticed that Supergirl and Galatea were both awake and covering their mouths with their hands.

"Sorry," Supergirl apologized, "it's just too funny that one of the first things you ask after you hear that you have been married quite a few times is if you married a guy."

Harry shook his head before laughing at himself and saying, "I guess it is. I must have been hanging out with Sirius for too long. But, I'm sorry I don't remember anything."

Supergirl sighed and shook her head before saying, "Okay, I guess introductions are an order since you don't remember anything. I'm Kara Kent aka Supergirl, as you probably have guessed, that is Galatea, my clone, and that is Pamela Ivy aka Poison Ivy, if you haven't guessed that then you must be slow."

Harry blinked before looking up shocked and saying, "Did anything other than me marrying a bunch of women happen?"

Supergirl scrunched her face up trying to remember the important details that stuck out and said, "Well, after you had had a few shots, you ended up joining a high stakes poker game where you met and became engaged to Cassandra Cain, Selena Kyle, and Talia Al Ghul. You also became the richest man in America with all of the poker games you won and gained this hotel suite for life when you ran the casino out of money. You also became lightweight champion of the world in drinking and fighting. You also gained your own country in that fight."

Harry just stared up at her in shock before saying, "How in the world did that happen?"

Galatea was the one who answered when she said, "The previous lightweight champion of the world was the owner of his own country and decided that betting his country for all of your money was a good idea. You now own Cyprus and Crete in the Mediterranean Sea."

Harry just blinked in shock and asked, "What didn't I do?"

Pamela responded, "Marry a guy or go to the moon."

Harry's responding "Whoop!" could be heard by everyone around the world. "I didn't marry a guy!"

The girls just laughed about the fact that that was what made Harry happy.

Harry then smiled sheepishly before saying, "Sirius rubbed off on me more than I thought."

This caused a new round of laughter to go on for the next five minutes before a knock came on the door.

Harry opened the door and noticed four people at the door. All of them were familiar to him. Harry's last thought before he thought no more was _why is my life so screwed up?_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Guess where the title came from and I will tell you the harem and allow you to choose another person for it.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of "Vegas, Harry, Vegas." I am sorry this took so long, but I have been thinking on what stories I want to continue and which ones I don't.**

**Continue:**

**Vegas, Harry, Vegas**

**Edo Tensei Naruto**

**Soul King Naruto**

**Naruto of the Nine**

**Challenge series**

**Naruto Unlimited**

**Naruto: There and Back again a different way**

**Naruto LIAG**

**Naruto of the Phantom's arm**

**Hive King Naruto**

**Harry Sparda**

**Eleven Ten**

**Proto Harry**

**Discontinued/up for adoption:**

**Evil Brady**

**Evil King Jaden**

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Maximus**

**Harry Potter: Heir of Darkseid**

**Puppet King Naruto**

**There it is. I will discontinue or place these five stories up for adoption while the other ones are kept and more focused on.**

**Now for the reviews section. In order to make this quicker, I have it so that I will only answer the reviews from accounts, and not guest reviews. I will also just answer their questions, not actually post it. If it is anything like, "good job," or "update soon," I will just give a shout out at the end of the review section.**

**Toria-Neko: I am glad for your concern. After the Witch hunt, I kinda lost some inspiration and went off line. The forum and the challenge fic series that I am working on have helped me regain my inspiration and start writing again. I am sorry that it took so long**

**S-Wanderer: You are correct, it is a pun off of the hangover! For this, Blackfire gets to be in the harem. I am sorry, but I may or may not use a Raven in this fic, and if I do, it will be a darker raven. I will PM you the harem.**

**Magical fan: I did not even realise I had done that, thank you for pointing this out to me. I will not change it, but I will not do it again.**

**Naruharem foreva: You are also correct about the title. You get the choice of one girl, and knowledge of the harem.**

**BlueDevil26: I will try to do better than 5 chapters.**

**OriginalGentleman: You are also correct, I shall send you a PM soon.**

**Silverscale: I like your choices. I was thinking of making this a Marvel/DC crossover as well.**

**Star445: I will not add wonder Woman, I may add Artemis, however.**

**Okay for all the rest of you, thank you for the well wishes. I cannot believe that THE Dark Dragen has reviewed my fic. I am a major fan of his work. I wish he would put some of his older fics back up, as well.**

**Now, Onto the fic**

**Chapter two: Make it stop or Rise Against**

"I think he is coming to." Harry heard Sirius say.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't faint again." He heard Pamela say to him.

"_Groan," _Harry said, "What hit me?"

"The fact that I married your mom, and Remus married Harley Quinn and adopted the Joker's daughter." Sirius replied.

Harry just smiled and said, "YES! I really didn't marry a guy."

Everyone just face planted as Sirius and Supergirl laughed.

"He takes after me." Sirius said proudly.

"I'm not so sure that is a good thing." Remus muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked/demanded.

"BOYS! No more bickering!" Lily shouted at them.

"Fine," Sirius pouted.

They all then heard a whipping noise and saw Harry with his arm outstretched and his cell phone in hand. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Harry said.

Everyone just laughed at that, except for Sirius, he went into a deeper pout.

"Okay, all joking aside, what did I do last night?" Harry asked, only to be corrected.

"Two weeks." Galatea said.

"How did I get drunk for two weeks straight?" Harry asked.

"Easy." Harley said.

"What is it then?" Harry asked.

"You didn't stop drinking." Harley said. "You surpassed the hangover and gained the nickname, 'the eternal drunk.'"

"Is that really my nickname?" Harry asked.

"Yup. I wanted to find you and asked for the eternal drunk's suite room." Remus said.

Harry just groaned at the fact that that was his nickname, before pulling out his watch to find out the date. While he pulled it out, a crumpled piece of paper came with it. The sheet had the title _holdings._

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"A sheet of your Gringotts holdings," Lily answered.

The group of misfits all sat down to read the sheet.

**Harry James Potter-Black**

**Age: 16**

**Marital Status: Multiple spouses**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: Alive**

**Magical Signature: #22804**

**Power Level: 11,235 (Upper Mage class)**

**Accounts:**

**Potter trust: 3,000 self refilling with rare books in it**

**Potter main: 150,000,000 with legal holdings, contracts, grimores, and books (rare, dark, usual)**

**Potter interest: 15,000,000 with multiple buildings and servant contracts in it**

**Black trust: 10,000 self refilling with lesser dark rituals and spells**

**black main: 500,000,000 with legal holdings, family grimores, dark tomes, contracts, and unusual artifacts**

**Black interest: 50,000 with buildings and servant contracts**

**Hogwarts trust: 50,000 with artifacts, books, spells, and unusual rituals**

**Hogwarts main: 2,500,000,000 with unusual artifacts, rare and dark books, advanced spells, and dark or advanced rituals**

**Hogwarts interest: 500,000,000 with servant contracts and buildings**

**Familiar vaults:**

**Le fay**

**Myrridan**

**Gaunt**

**Peverell**

**Blood**

**Flamell**

**Lillith**

**Evans**

**Caesar**

**Brutus**

**Dovah**

**Abilities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Animal speak**

**Multiform animagus**

**true shapeshift**

**lesser veela abilities**

**multi elemental**

**Necromancer**

**Technomancer**

**Marriage contracts:**

**Ginny Weasley (voided)**

**Marriage to:**

**Blackfire**

**Kara El**

**Galatea**

**Poison Ivy**

Needless to say, it took a whole two hours to revive Harry from the dead with CPR after he stopped breathing from shock.

When Harry was finally awake, he asked, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

Sirius replied, a bit grimly, "I have talked it over with everyone here; me and your mom cannot go back to England in the state it is currently in." Sirius held up his hand to silence Harry before saying, "It is because I will be caught and kissed while your mother will be murdered in the first year due to the fact that she is James' widow and now my wife."

"Who will I be with, then?" Harry asked. "I can't go back to the Dursley's."

Everyone looked revolted at the thought of him even going back to the Dursleys after what they had done to him.

"You won't." The least expected person to speak up, Harley Quinn, said. "You will be staying with me, Ace, Remmy, and Pamela. Your other wives will also be there."

Harry just nodded sadly. It wasn't his first choice, but it was a good second.

"Look at it this way; we can catch up here without being interrupted by the old coot." Lily said, as she saw that he was still sad about all of this.

This fact made Harry give a small smile and nod. Harry was still a little sad by the fact that he wouldn't be able to stay with them, but happy that he had these few minutes.

"Now tell me about your life." Lily commanded.

_Elsewhere…_

The Joker, Livewire, and Slade were all gathered in a small conference room.

"So, are we ready to make some laughter?" The Joker asked.

"I just want to give a shocking performance!" Livewire cackled maniacally.

"Just stick to the plan. We are here to spread terror and fear of our names." Slade said.

A deep rumbling was heard. All three of them immediately said, "Your wish is our desire, Lord Trigon."

After this, a large S shaped symbol showed up on all three of their foreheads.

**A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry yawned as he got up off of the bed and ready for the day that he was going back to Britain and to see his new house that he owned.

He knew that the next few years would be troublesome since he had to deal with Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the ministry who were all so corrupt that he was going to have to put many of them down just to be able to live a peaceful life, if that's what his life could be described as at that point in time.

"Harry, are you ready to go back to England?" A soothing voice asked him.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded to his mother, even though he didn't want to leave, he knew that he had to if he didn't want to cause a civil war between England and America.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it." Harry said as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

He came out of the kitchen and waved goodbye to Sirius and his mom before he got in a car that held his wives, Remus, and Harley in it.

"Are you ready to go back?" Remus asked.

"What do you think? I just found out that my mother was still alive a few days ago and now I have to leave her due to the idiots that are in England!" Harry snarled out angrily.

"I know what you mean, I had thought that Sirius was a traitor and I left him for twelve years before I found out the truth, it's tough, but you have to deal with it." Remus answered him.

Harry calmed down and said, "I guess you're right about it, doesn't mean that I like it though."

Remus snorted, "You would have issues if you did like it."

Harry laughed.

"He's right, we would be more concerned if you did like it than if you didn't like it." Galatea said to him.

Kara gave an affirmative nod at her clone's statement.

Their moment was disrupted by a massive bang that destroyed a building.

"Let us handle it for now," Poison Ivy said as she got out of the vehicle and went over to the bang with the rest of the heroines.

Harry waited a few moments before he got out of the car and looked around.

"Well, it looks like you fell right into our trap." A voice said.

Harry jolted around as fast as he could and saw a blue skinned girl with lightning dancing off of her. She was accompanied by a green haired pale man and a man with a two sided mask on his face.

"I've heard of you. You three are livewire, Joker, and Slade. What are you doing here? I thought that you would have been more concerned about the heroines than me." Harry questioned them, hoping that they would start a monologue that would give up what they were going to do.

"No distracting us, we just want to do the job our boss gave us." Joker tutted at him.

Harry got the urge to dodge and followed through with it just in time for an explosion to take place at where he was.

"It's never that easy," Joker sighed with a chuckle.

Harry got a dagger and his wand at the ready in case he had to fight them off with all of his might.

"You aren't going to get away that easy!" Slade laughed as he lunged at him from the back.

Harry parried it with his knife before jumping away in time for him to dodge a lightning spark from Livewire.

He dove to the ground in order to avoid the laughing gas before he twisted his downed body to the side in order to avoid the strike that Slade tried to give him.

Harry head-butted him off of himself and got off of the ground in order to gain some more mobility.

The Joker tried to attack him, but Harry had accidently gave himself the strategic position between Livewire and the Joker.

Harry tossed the bomb at Livewire just in time for it to go off as he hit her.

To his surprise, it wasn't the laughing gas that Joker was known to carry but a knockout drug that put Livewire out of the fight.

Slade got up and took the distraction as an opportunity to attack Harry.

Before he could strike, he was cut off by a fist grabbing his knife hand and keeping it there.

"That is not good, Slade," A voice taunted from above him.

"Blackfire," Slade snarled as he got his wrist free and dove away.

"Not just me, either," She taunted as Cassandra Cain, Talia Al ghul, and Catwoman came out of the shadows.

"Retreat for now," Slade said darkly as he and the Joker melded into the shadows fast enough to escape from the women.

Harry dropped to the ground and panted, that was one of the hardest fights that he had ever had to do, and those moves took a lot out of him.

The last sight that he had before he fell unconscious on the ground was the legs of the three different women and then a few more sets joining them.

Harry then collapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review for the next one! Not that you need to to get the fourth one up.**

**Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed this.**


End file.
